


Late Night Rendezvous

by Red_red_rum



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Late night snacks, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship, a little ooc, mammon is just a jealous boy, mentions of lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_red_rum/pseuds/Red_red_rum
Summary: It was one of those nights again. Your insomnia threatened to suffocate you as you tossed and turned for hours in your once cool sheets, now warm and uncomfortable. Sleep wouldn’t come to you easily that night so you might as well make the most of it.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Late Night Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Mammon fic in the same 24 hours because i'm in love with this man despite only being on chapter 5 in the game. this feels a little ooc for him but it this is really just a self indulgent fic. I'm also considering adding more to this, possible what happens the next morning or from Beel's perspective of over hearing whats going on so if you're interested let me know
> 
> I'm very dyslexic and out of practice when it comes to writing so please point out any mistakes.

It was one of those nights again. Your insomnia threatened to suffocate you as you tossed and turned for hours in your once cool sheets, now warm and uncomfortable. With a huff you grab your D.D.D and throw your legs over the side of your bed. You glance at the bright screen as see the time is well after midnight. Sighing, you stand, shivering slightly as the cold air rushes at your exposed legs. You wrap your arms around yourself, hugging the black fabric of the oversized sweater tighter to your body. The spicy scent of Mammon’s expensive cologne still lightly clings to the fabric despite it being washed. You smile thinking about your demon before sighing. Sleep wouldn’t come to you easily that night so you might as well make the most of it. 

You push yourself up off the bed and head to the kitchen. Beel would probably still be up at this time, looking for a late-night snack. He would keep you company as you prepared some warm milk with honey and cinnamon. This had become somewhat of a routine for the two, you’d make a warm glass of milk for the both of you and just sit together, sometimes discussing your problems but most of the time just sitting in comfortable silence. You enjoyed the company. It made sleepless nights just a little more bearable, having someone to share them with. 

You quietly slip down the cold hallway down the stairs, and into the warm embrace of the kitchen. You set to collecting the pan and mugs from the cabinets, as well as pulling the honey and cinnamon from the pantry. As you dig through the fridge trying to find the milk, you hear someone enter the kitchen. 

Without looking you, you say, “Beel you’re late, what took you so long? I almost started without you.” 

Finally, you find the milk in the far back corner of the fridge and pull it out with a muffled “AHHA” 

“God Beel you’ve got to stop hiding the mi-oh.” You freeze. Standing there was not Beel, but instead an angry Mammon. 

“Not who you were expecting huh? Sorry to disappoint,” he spits out bitterly before beginning to turn.

“NO!” you shout, wincing at the volume of your voice. You begin again, quieting your voice, “Mammon I’m not disappointed to see you, it just wasn’t what I expected.” You take a step forward, setting the milk down next to the other ingredients. “You can stay with me if you’d like...” you say, hating the hopeful, almost pleading tone to your voice.   
He turns, his golden eyes tinged with a hint of red. “What are you even doing down here? Setting up some secret rendezvous with Beel? I see the way you look at his body, I know you have feeling for him. I wont interrupt you any longer.”

“Mon, it’s not what you think. I have insomnia. I come down here on nights when I can’t sleep and make myself warm milk with cinnamon. Beel is usually down here when I do it, so I’ve started making him some too.” You slowly walk towards Mammon, an unreadable expression on his usually expressive face. You reach out and touch his arm and he very slightly leans into your touch. You begin to run your hand across your favorite demon’s toned bicep, trying to smooth out a little of his anger and jealousy. Once you feel the Avatar of Greed start to relax, you look up at him and smile, “Stay with me. Please?” Mammon only nods his head before going to sit at one of the bar stools at the counter. You turn and set to work, humming some song that Levi had showed you the day before that was now stuck in your head, swaying your hips to the music.

Suddenly you feel hands on your waist, shocking you from your trance and causing you to blush deeply. You spin around to see Mammon standing there, that same unreadable look coloring his features, but there was something deeper under it too. It’s the same look he gets when staring at a pile of gold coins or his credit cards. A look of want, of greed, of desire and it was threatening to eat you alive. 

You swallow audibly, “Ma-mammon what are you doing?” 

He looks down at you, fingers toying with the black fabric, “You’re wearing my sweater,” he says eyeing your naked shoulder where the too large sweater drooped down, exposing the tattoo created by your pact. It glows a faint gold against the pale skin of your chest, right above your heart. You stammer, trying to come up with something to say, “I-I’m sorry I-I di-didn’t think you’d care. It was in my room and I was co-cold.” You blush darkly when you see the way Mammon is looking at you, so hungry, like he’d eat you whole. His head dips down as he presses his lips to the pact tattoo. The rush of emotions it causes makes your head spin and your breath catch. You almost miss what Mammon is saying, whispering it onto your skin, “Keep it. It looks better on you.” You manage to speak around the lump in your throat, “But if I keep it, it wont smell like you.” It was now Mammon’s turn to blush, resting his forehead on your shoulder and pulling you into a hug. You lean into him, arms wrapping around his torso. You smell an odd smell over the scent of Mammon. “The milk!!” You break your embrace and quickly spin around, yanking the pot of milk off the heat before it burns. Mammon stands behind you still with his arms around you, keeping you tight to his chest as you pour steaming milk into to two mugs and top with extra honey and some cinnamon. You carefully turn, pulling out of Mammon’s grip to hand him and mug. You move to the couch and sit next to each other, quietly sipping. 

Eventually, you feel tiredness finally take hold of you and your head droops onto Mammon’s shoulder. A few seconds later you feel yourself being gently picked up and carried to your room bridal style. The cold air of the hallway once again greets you and you shiver and wrap your arms around his shoulder tighter. 

One at your room, Mammon gently lays you down on your bed before covering you up and turning to leave. You catch his wrist as he goes by pulling him towards you. “Stay. Please” you whisper into the dark, glad that it could hide your blush. 

He kneels in front of your bed, just inches from your face. “I’d love to but if Lucifer found out he’d kill me” 

“I don’t care about Lucifer, I care about you, stay with me.” You push forward, pressing your lips to his. Mammon squeaks when your lips touch, stiff at first, but eventually melting into the kiss, slowly pressing back harder. You break the kiss, only to whisper one final plea of please before returning to kiss him. Mammon breaks the kiss this time, standing to throw his jacket and shirt to the side before climbing into bed with you. 

You rest your head on his chest as he wraps his arm around you. You wiggle, trying to get more comfortable, eventually throwing your leg across his. Mammon laughs quietly, using his hand to hike your leg up a little farther. He begins to gently rub his fingertips up and down your thigh, soothing you. You trace your hand along his toned abs and across his chest. 

“I don’t have feelings for him.” You say, breaking the silence. Mammon stirs, confused by your confession 

“Wha…” 

“For Beel. You said that you know I have feelings towards him. I don’t.”

“Oh.”

“I won’t deny that he is attractive…” Mammon stiffens at your words, hand freezing in place as you continue to run your fingers across his abs and chest “but I don’t have feelings for him. Him and the rest of your brothers. They feel like the siblings I never had growing up.” Mammon eventually relaxes at your words, pulling you tighter. 

“What about me? You don’t feel the same about the Great Mammon?” You smile at his words and dumb nickname for himself.

“You’re right. I don’t feel the same about you. Not at all.” You drag your hand up his chest, grabbing his cheek and pulling him into a deep kiss before settling back onto his chest, yawning.

“Night Monnie.” 

You feel Mammon gently kiss the top of your head right as you drift off before whispering “Goodnight sweetie” softly, the smile evident in his voice.

That morning you wake up, feeling more well rested then you ever had before. Maybe insomnia wasn’t that bad, if it meant getting to sleep with your favorite demon.


End file.
